spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyrodiilic Empire
|era = Fourth Era }} The Cyrodiilic Empire, or Second Septim Empire, sometimes referred to as the Empire of Cyrodiil or Dragon Empire, was an Empire founded Cephorus Septim III in the early Fourth Era. Also known as Second Septim Dynasty, which Cephorus re-founded Septim dynasty but new name was decesent by Tiber Septim. At its height, the Fourth Empire spanned across the entire province of Cyrodiil and the island nations of Cathnoquey, Esroniet, Yneslea and Roscrea,Report: Disaster at Ionith it administered feudal control through the Imperial province, with an Emperor or Empress acting as supreme ruler. The Empire's prosperity was the driving force behind the ushering in of the Third Era. Through Tiber Septim conquering of all of Tamriel was the continent able to achieve unity and peace.Brief History of the Empire, Book I Bolstered by centuries of relative peace on the continent of Tamriel, a developed and robust military, and thriving commerce between ethnically diverse provinces, the Third Empire was a leading political, economic, and cultural force on Nirn during its time. Background The Cyrodiilic Dynasty was descendant of Tiber Septim and uses his surname to carry a honor, which the Fourth Empire also known as the Second Septim Empire or Dynasty. Cyrodiilic Empire was formed after the Cyrodiilic Civil War when Cephorus Septim III was crowned Emperor of Cyrodiil after the strange death of Attrebus Mede II of the pervious year. Mede Dynasty and dictatorship Unfortunately, ever since the beginning of the Fourth Era, the Septim Empire has undergone heavy changes, both culturally and politically. The death of Martin Septim and the end of the Oblivion Crisis marked the end of the Septim Dynasty,Outro of only to be lead by the Mede Dynasty. The Elder Council continued to rule for fifteen years before the death of Chancellor Ocato, igniting a sanguinary civil war in Cyrodiil. It ended when Colovian warlord Titus Mede I conquered the Imperial City and took over what was left of the Empire. When Titus Mede I took the throne, the Empire was nothing like what it used to be. The province of Black Marsh seceeded from the Empire following the Oblivion Crisis,The Great War (Book) and Morrowind was largely destroyed, with only the most western portion being ruled by the Dunmer and the south being taken over by the now-independent Argonians. In the wake of the Oblivion Crisis, the Thalmor convinced the Altmer of the Summerset Isles of being their saviors from the Daedra invasion and consolidated their powerRising Threat. In 4E 29, the government of Valenwood was overthrown by Thalmor collaborators and a union with Alinor proclaimed. Thus was the Aldmeri Dominion reborn. Leyawiin and Bravil had become independent city-states, and were constantly at war with one another. p.233 Elsweyr had declared independence and turned into the ancient kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine. The Empire's ineffectual protection and seeming indifference to Morrowind's plights made them reviled by the Dunmer. After the Empire "released its grasp" on Morrowind, House Hlaalu, the last Imperial ally in the province, was ousted from the Grand Council,Dialogue with Adril Arano and Morrowind left the Empire, as had Hammerfell. Additionally, it is implied that High Rock had also left the Empire, leaving it with Skyrim and most of Cyrodiil. During the rule of Titus Mede I, Bravil and Leyawiin were reclaimed. Hammerfell was also reconqeured, and, if High Rock did leave the Empire, High Rock was also reclaimed. Under his leadership, rebels in Valenwood were also supplied by the Penitus Oculatus. Under later Emperors, Elsweyr was presumed to have been reclaimed, though Elsweyr was lost again following the Void Nights of 4E 98. The status of Morrowind's affiliation with the Empire is questionable as they have full autonomy and appear to have little love for the Empire.Dialogue with Adril Arano Furthermore, the An-Xileel's invasion of Morrowind during the Accession War prevented the Empire from reclaiming Morrowind.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/lord-souls-lore-notes Lady Nerevar, Greg Keyes, Lord of Souls Lore Notes — Imperial Library] During the Void Nights, the Thalmor claimed that they had restored the moons using previously unknown Dawn Magicks, but it is unclear if they truly restored the moons of just took advantage of foreknowledge that they would return. Restoration The Restoration begin after the last Mede Emperor Attrebus Mede II, a dictator suddenly die, some say that he was assassinated or murdered by unknown assassin. Cephorus Septim was elected and crowned Emperor as Cephorus Septim III. During Cephorus Septim III's reign, his popularity was increase with the nords. He was a kind ruler and have peace in the Empire. Regardless of wether the Thalmor spoke truly or not, the Khajiit credited the Thalmor as their saviors. Fifteen years after the occurance of the Void Nights, Imperial influence in Elsweyr had diminished so much that the Empire was unable to stop the coup of 4E 115 which dissolved the Elsweyr Confederacy and recreated the ancient kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine as client states of the Aldmeri Dominion. By the time of the Great War, the Empire was only a shadow of its former self. Only by signing the White-Gold Concordat was the Empire able to survive the Dominion's onslaught and thus end the Great War. The concordat lead to the loss of Hammerfell; the southern part of which would have been handed over to the Dominion if not for the Redguard uprising (though most of the demanded territory was already conqeured by Dominion forces). The northern portion of Hammerfell had been warring with the Dominion-held southern portion until the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai, which declared a truce between the Dominion and Hammerfell, resulting in the former's forces to withdraw. Included within the White-Gold Concordat was an immediate and thorough banishing of Talos worship, which would later result in the forming of the Stormcloak Rebellion in SkyrimNords Arise! (though many Talos worshippers now simply worship in secret). After the signing of the White-Gold Concordat and the events of the Markarth Incident, the Aldmeri Dominion's Thalmor agents established an embassy in Skyrim. The Thalmor Justiciars were sent to Skyrim to enforce the White-Gold Concordat and make sure that the Empire doesn't break it again. Dialogue between Thalmor Justiciars and Ondolemar However, the Justiciars are also known to secretly capture and imprison any Nords who question their doctrines or beliefs.Loading Screens (Skyrim) Furthermore, the book known as The Talos Mistake was published by an Imperial Liaison to the Aldmeri Dominion. This supposedly details Emperor Tiber Septim's personal belief that worshiping Talos is morally wrong and that the decision to ban Talos worship was a decision of his own making and was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Tiber Septim II and his wife [[]] was killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward on 4E 184. Tiber's successor and brother Uriel Septim VIII and according to the publication, the 48-yea-old Emperor, and indeed the Empire itself, recognizes that allowing the worship of Talos was a mistake and publicly declares its support of removing Talos worship from Tamriel. Most of this book is, however, contradicted by several high ranking Imperial officials, as well as members of the Thalmor, making the reliability of the book questionable.Dialogue with Thalmor JusticiarsDialogue with Vittoria ViciDialogue with General Tullius Without no heir, Uriel asked his sons and daughter which they refused the ruby throne, but he turned to his niece Marisya Septim, a Dragonborn to do it. She accepted. With Uriel Septim's death, Uriel's successor was Marisya Septim, the first Dragonborn Empress. All that is left of the Third Empire are the provinces of High Rock, a recovering Cyrodiil which took the brunt of the Great War, and the war-torn province of Skyrim that would eventually undergo a civil war and a Dragon Crisis. Leadership The Empire is lead by an Emperor or Empress and governed by the Elder Council. The Council is devised by the Emperor to help keep the empire running by taking charge of the day-to-day operations, their responsibilities consist of administrating and overseeing provinces, advising the Emperor, and creation of laws (over which the Emperor still holds a Veto). The Council's importance becomes clear when the Empire is in some emergency or struggle, such as an interregnum. Appearances * de:Kaiserreich von Tamriel es:Tercer Imperio ru:Империя Септимов